Your Playboy Ways
by Rin X Len - Rinto X Lenka
Summary: School playboy, Len Kagamine, gets whatever he wants. Preferably girls. Not a single girl has rejected him. But when new teacher, Rin Kagene, enters the school, will she be the one to break his chain? (Student!Len x Teacher!Rin)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning(s)-**

**This story is what you can call a "coming-of-age" story. There WILL be, Lemon, forced sex, possibly abuse and all that stuff. But one hint, they will end up together. I know... I'm sick and trash. **

**Ages: Len (and other students)- 17 years old; Rin- 23 years old.**

* * *

_Are we dating?_

_Are we best friends?_

_Are we something...?_

Imagine if you could get anyone you wanted. Doesn't matter if they hate you. Len Kagamine could tell you. For him, getting whatever girl he wants is part of everyday life.

**Len POV**

"Follow me." Gumi said pulling the tie on my school uniform. Gumi was one of the girls who constantly pestered me about her _needs_. She pulled me into the part of the school that no one ever walks though. Except for probably a girl and I.

She shoved me against a wall. "You tempt me too much. Now I need something from you." She said trailing her hand down my chest. "Your hot. Go ahead~" I said pulling her hair. She laughed and kissed me. Demanding entrance. But I wouldn't give up that easy.

I flipped both of us over. So I had her pinned. "One rule. I am dominant." I said pulling my tie loose. "You say that to every girl don't you." She breathed. I laughed. Then began sucking on the sensitive skin of her neck. She moans filled the empty hallway. Bouncing off the empty walls.

"You want something don't you~" I whispered into her ear. Gently blowing on it. She nodded, pulling me close. I unbuttoned her shirt, trying not to pop the buttons off. Then bit lightly on her collar bones. Her fingers ran though my hair. Pulling on my pony tail. My hand ran to her leg. Pulling it up around me. Making her skirt ride up.

"Your no fun. You get to have all the fun." Gumi pouted. My hand left her leg, roaming to my shirt. Unbuttoning it then taking it off. Her hands, like magnets, went straight to my abs. Tracing each individual one.

"Happy?" I sighed. "Very." She said continuing with her hand work. My hands ran down her back, stopping around the small of her back. Yanking her close to me. I continued to tease her. Sucking on her sensitive skin.

The school bell rung just as we were getting somewhere. "I guess this will have to wait~" I sighed into her ear. "But why? Why not skip class?" She whined. "I'm in enough trouble as it is. Or at least should be..." I said making a point.

I grabbed my shirt and tie and proceeded to class. Fixing them on the way there. I arrived and one of the few guys who could put up with me was waiting. Kaito Shion. The only reason why he could probably put up with me is that he was perverted.

"What girl now?" He asked. One of the questions he always asked me. "Gumi Megpoid." I answered. I went to my seat and pulled out my classwork. One of the days that I actually do it.

"I think today is when the new teacher comes in." I heard a student say nearby. A rare occasion. I didn't know we had a new teacher. "Kaito, new teacher?" I asked. He laughed. "You didn't even know? Anyways, it's her first year teaching. And someone said she was pretty hot." He said drawing something into his notebook.

"First year, eh? Easy to get then. Young." I said. "I think someone said she was around twenty three... twenty four? Young for a teacher." He said trying to think of the right age. "Six... Seven year difference-" I began but got interrupted.

"Don't even think about fucking this teacher, Kagamine." A certain tealette said. I turned and saw Miku Hatsune. One of the only girls that hates my guts. "And what do you think your going to do about it?" I said flicking her skirt.

"Because she's new. And probably has better things to do." She said blushing. "You just wait." I said wiggling my eyebrows. Miku stomped away, fuming in anger. Also muttering the word that sounded like 'slut'. "Average." I said under my breath.

After about another five minutes, another teacher, Meiko, came into our room. "Okay class, I know I'm not your teacher, but I'm here to introduce your new teacher. Welcome in Ms. Kagene." Meiko said as the new teacher walked in through the doors.

She had short, honey blonde hair with a cute bow wrapping around her head. She had a outfit similar to the girls school uniforms. With teal eyes. She smiled at the class and went to her desk. Meiko gave us the run down. Like, "If you give this teacher trouble, you'll have to talk to the principal." And all that good stuff.

"What do you think?" Kaito asked. I looked at Ms. Kagene again. Inspecting every aspect of her. "Approved." I said back.

I sat there for the rest of class. Watching Ms. Kagene. Learning that her name was Rin. Also learning that many other guys would try to go after her. But that was one thing. I was another. I looked back at Miku. Who was giving me a death glare. I gave her a teasing smile. Then returned to Rin.

The bell for break rang. I sat there for a second waiting for everyone to leave. Making me last to leave. Only seeing that Rin left also. I left the classroom to go wonder around. Many girls swarmed me. Wondering if I was _free_. But for once I rejected them. Then I ran into Kaito.

"You actually pay attention during class?" He joked. I ignored his joke. Only bringing up another topic. "Your thoughts on the new teacher." I asked. "Well, from what she sounds like, you think of her as an easy target." He said nudging my shoulder. "You think?" I sighed. "Hell yeah. I think she's back in the room now." He said hinting me on what his mind was thinking. I turned around and went back to the classroom. Ignoring all the girls _pleas for help_.

I arrived at the classroom seeing Miku beat me there. "What are you doing?" I asked. "You know. Waiting for the teacher. I have many questions." Miku said statistically. I walked in and sat at a desk. "What questions?" I asked Miku. "Why would you care? She asked to talk to me anyways. Go and _feed_ your girls. They're hungry." She said defensively.

"Just a question-" I said but saw Rin walk into the room. I looked at Miku and saw her mouth spell out the word 'leave'. "Do you have a question, Len?" Rin asked me, snapping Miku out of her trance. "Not at all. Thank you." I said and left the room. Smiling like I accomplished something. Indeed I did.

Rin Kagene, you are going to be fun to tease.

**AN:**

**Hey you! **

**Go back and read the warning if you didn't already! Okay. This chapter is another story starter. Like I said in other stories. Another thing, this is a _student x teacher_ fanfiction. Student being Len. Teacher being Rin. Again, I'll decide either to delete this or keep it. This one will be a while before I update again. So yeah...**

**CYA!**

**Stay Beautiful~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Len POV**

The rest of the school day was spent with Miku watching me. A few girls asked me for help with their needs. Also some good glares from girls also. Some love Rin. Some hate Rin. All because of my stupid comment,

"Approved."

(...)

The next morning, my hair was a mess. Some people wouldn't recognize me. I drug my body out of bed, nearly crawling to the bathroom. Getting to my destination, I look in the mirror.

"I kinda look like Rin... Strange." I said to myself fixing my hair a bit. I laughed at the sudden thought. Finally giving up and pulling my hair into a ponytail. While doing so, I was yelling at myself for thinking such a stupid thought. When my hair was fixed to liking, I went back to my room, throwing on my school uniform. Then proceeded downstairs to the kitchen.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out entering the kitchen. Which was pointless. Because nearly every month, they're gone for like two weeks. I didn't mind. Just gave me freedom to do whatever I wanted. Like throw a party. Which I was thinking about since my birthday was in a couple weeks.

I pull out my phone and see if there are any texts worth while. I usually ignore the texts I get from girls. I just look at the name. And usually their pretty needy that day. Never leaving my side. Being suck-ups. So on, and so on. But for once I'll read a text from a girl. A curtain teal haired one. How she got my number, I don't know..

_You should just give up. I won't let you have Rin. She's too innocent. I will be watching you. I'm like that creepy stalker girl that stares at you through your window. Touch her, and your going to get it. -ThatLeekLovingGirl-_

'I wonder who that is. Suggesting the signature, probably Miku.' I thought to myself. Miku couldn't do shit to me. She has a hard enough time slapping someone. But she did have a mouth. Miku could get a rumor around the school in about a day. And everyone knows it. Of course, what rumor doesn't include me at the moment. I guess that it really wouldn't effect me. I should be in trouble, just that teachers are to blind to see it. I decided to text Miku back. Really, she should be honored. Because I never text back girls.

_You stalk me? Funny. What girl doesn't?You can't do shit to me that'll hurt me. So give up. ~{Don'tTextBack}~_

I turned off my phone and grabbed my bag for school. I figure that I can go early today so I can see Rin. Even Miku wouldn't show up this early. I take the public bus since the stop I want to get off on is in front of the school.

As expected, I get to school about an hour early. The principal opens the doors for any student that wants help from a teacher. I was still thinking of my excuse. Of what I'll tell Rin. Can't really go up to a teacher and hook up. I need to get to know her. Someway to tell her that I'm 'friendly'.

'How about a 'question' game?' I asked myself. Really I didn't even have a question to ask someone that wasn't perverted. But Rin's innocent, I might be able to get away with it. But if Miku told Rin about my reputation, I might have a hard time getting to her. But I guess she has two choices, the easy way or the hard way.

I arrive at the classroom and see Rin working on her computer. She looked up at me and smiled. "Hello Len. Need any help?" She asked me getting up. I mean of course I needed help. Just need to get to her first...

"Actually, I just have some questions that I needed to ask you." I said. I didn't even know what I'd ask her.

"Okay. Is it for like a special group?" Oh crap... I didn't think that far! What group do I even belong to?

"You can say that..." I said looking around then ending at my feet. Rin, why are you being so hard to crack open...?!

"Okay then. Ask away." She said sitting down on her desk. Crossing her legs. Yep, she's innocent. I walked over to a desk, sitting on it, trying to think of a neutral question.

"What is your first memory of being excited?" I asked hoping she would get the idea. But that's a question that has many meanings.

"Well, as far as I can remember, probably when I set my goal to be a teacher." She said looking down at herself. Not really the answer I wanted. I thought of another neutral question.

"What's the hardest thing you have ever done?" I asked again, hoping for a response that I wanted. To straight forward? I don't think so...

"Collage." She said not bothering to make eye contact. I just shrugged my shoulders, thinking of another question.

"When was the last time you were nervous?" I asked just giving up on on all hope. She's to innocent.

"Probably walking into class for the first time yesterday. There was so many new faces. It was overwhelming." She said looking up at the classroom. Overwhelming huh? Okay, the perverted thoughts are taking over. Time to kick it up a bit.

"What sound do you love?" I asked thinking of all the ones I love. Of course, she's to innocent.

"I can't really answer that one..." She said looking away. Maybe she does have a not-so-innocent side. She can't answer it. And she looked away. Signs of perverted-ness.

"Favorite body part~?" I asked getting up from the desk. Screw being friendly. It's not like me.

"What are these questions for...?" She said gently moving away. But was stopped when I grabbed her wrist.

"Just answer the question." I said pulling her closer. Standing her up, seeing that I was about 10 inches taller than her.

"Why should I? Your supposed to listen to me." She said pulling her arm away. I only laughed at all the work she was doing to get away from me.

"I really don't have to. It's not time for school yet." I said again pulling her closer to me. Our bodies were inches apart. I was fighting the urge to not take her at that moment. But the urge overflowed.

I shoved her back on her desk. Putting my knee in-between her legs, gently rubbing her womanhood. Her legs clamped around mine. Trying to get my leg away.

"It's no use. Haven't you heard of my reputation?" I said blowing on her ear. She trembled, letting out a few moans here and there.

"Care to update me?" She said panting in between moans. I chuckled darkly.

"Many students here think of me as a playboy. Some think of me as a slut. Can you piece together the puzzle now?" I whispered into her ear. My hands then roamed up her shirt, pulling it out of her skirt.

The only response I could get was moans and pants. But her hands roamed up my back, then to my hair, undoing my ponytail. Then fingers tangling into my loose hair. Her legs wrapped around my waist. I pulled her up, so she could get closer.

"Now answer this question, do you like it when people hear you-" I began but the sliding door to the classroom opened.

"...Ms. Kagene...?" A girls voice muttered. I looked up and saw twin pigtails that were teal. Why of all times now?

Rin pushed me away and straightened herself up. "Yes Miku?" She said like nothing happened. She went to go help out Miku. But I only stayed back and fixed myself. The bell soon rung. Signaling the start of class.

(...)

The school day went by slower than usual. Probably because all I could hear was Miku talking about me. But she never mentioned Rin. Probably because she was on her side.

The last bell ring signaling the time to go home. Everyone left but I got stopped. "Len. Come here please." Rin said. I looked over and saw her sitting on her desk like this morning. I looked back in the hallway and saw Miku again glaring at me. "Also, please shut the door." She said again.

I shut the door, then adding my charm and locking it. I put my bag down on a random desk and walked over to her. She pulled on my tie and pulled me closer to her than this morning.

"Now, finish what you started. But first, answer my question." She said pulling the tie loose then throwing it to a random corner of the room. I loosened her shirt and rubbed her breasts gently, earning a few moans.

"How loud do you think I can make you scream~?"

**AN:**

**Okay... I know for a fact that the next chapter WILL have lemon. So, two perverted minds... One hot lemon. Stay tuned!**

**CYA!**

**Stay Beautiful~**


	3. Chapter 3

"How loud do you think I can make you scream~?"

"So your innocent?" I said unbuttoning my shirt half way then pulling it over my head. Like other girls, her hands roamed to my abs. But her fingers worked. Tracing each individual ab.

"Who said that? Because if I was innocent, I would try to get away~" Rin said as she led my hands to her waist. Telling them what to do. "Pull it off~ Nothing's stopping you~" She said following my arms to my body, then going for the belt.

My fingers pulled off her shirt and rubbed on her sides. Teasing her by not touching the skin directly. But drifting just millimeters above it. Her hands got the belt, then threw it along with the tie. Then trailed up my back to my hair, undoing it and pulling my hair a bit.

She pulled me in for a deep kiss. Both of us fought for dominance. Rin gave up and let me in. I explored every spot in her mouth. Leaving her breathless. We broke the kiss, still connected by a string of saliva.

"I guess you like to be dominant... One problem-" I began but got stopped by a finger on my lips. She smirked, then removed her finger.

"Then I guess we'll have to fight for it~" She said pulling her bow out of her hair. I laughed darkly and proceeded to win the fight. My hands went straight to her skirt, pulling it down and throwing it somewhere, I didn't care at the moment. Then to her bra, unclasping it.

I played with her breasts, teasing her by every touch. Then attacked her neck, kissing the jaw line. Leading my way to her chest. Framing her breasts, then getting down to her womanhood. Ending my trail of kisses,

but continuing with my fingers.

"Eager now are we~" I said noticing Rin's hips start to buck. She whimpered, rubbing her legs together. "You best not keep a woman waiting, or I'll take over~" Rin threatened. I growled, sliding her underwear off.

I pulled her closer, supporting her by her back. My hot breath on brushing on her neck. Her panting getting quick and heavy.

My hand ran down her stomach and to her womanhood. Rubbing it gently, but firm enough to earn some moans. My middle finger stroked her clit, making her moans drip with lust.

"Your... No fair..." She moaned, trying to do something pleasurable to me. But her hands shook violently form the pleasure I was giving her.

"Your strange. Most girls just lay back and let me do my thing. Your strange Ms. Kagene~" I growled, circling my finger around her entrance. Her hips inched closer to my hand, trying to use my finger. But teasing her got the best of me. By pulling my finger away as soon as she got close to using it.

"You asked for it~" She purred into my ear. I snapped out of my trance, but got pushed down by Rin to the ground. Before I could react, Rin locked her hips into mine, leaving me pinned.

"I don't take instructions from a kid... From what I understand, your supposed to listen to me." She said pulling my pants loose. Releasing the pressure that my member was making.

"So teach me~" I moaned as to cold air of the classroom hit my burning member.

"Oh I will~" Rin said wrapping her hands around the shaft. She began pumping slowly, getting her revenge on me teasing her.

"First, you gain interest,"

She glided her thumb to the tip, rolling it over and over.

"second, you tease,"

She began to pump my member again, adding pressure, then letting go, adding more heat with her hands.

"third, you send them over the edge,"

She hunched over and blew on my member, first with cold air, then breathing in it with hot pants.

"fourth, you give them HALF of what they want."

She kissed the tip then started to lick the shaft, slowly inserting it into her mouth. Adding pressure, while flicking the tip with her tongue.

"Then, you give them the rest."

She got up slowly, laying back on the ground in front of me. Leaving her defenseless. Giving me dominance.

"Remember when you said that we would fight for it?" I said crawling over her. "Don't get used to it..~" she snarled. I smirked, positioning myself over her entrance.

I waited for her approval, then thrusted into her. Starting slow at first. Letting her form around me.

"Wow! Y-...Your b...big..." She stuttered and panted. I growled, fastening my trusts into her tight womanhood. Sharpening them also.

Rin's moans got louder. Signaling that her climax was near. If it was even possible, I tried to speed up my thrusts, feeling my climax urge closer and closer.

"L-Len~" Rin moaned into my ear, feeling her breath run down my neck. Her fingers ran through my hair, lightly pulling on it. While I could feel her rapid heartbeat.

My climax felt like it would happen in a matter of seconds. My breath got heavy, feeling my body begin to cover in sweat.

"Rin-" I began but with one final thrust, my climax overcame me. Rin became silent, her back arching closer to me. I collapsed on top of her, letting my weight rest on her.

"Was I your first teacher?" Rin asked, her breath still hot and heavy.

"The first one I'm interested in." I said feeling my eyes get heavy.

"Baka, don't go to sleep yet, at least let me get you home." Rin said stroking my hair. Her breathing finally settling down.

"Not yet." I said looking up at her.

"What? Well, where do you want to go?" She said, her eyes widening. I hesitated for a moment. I wanted to spend more time with Rin. Until I blurted out,

"Your House-!"

"E-Eh?!" Rin said sitting up, attempting to cover herself. "Y-Your my student! You can't just-"

"Rin, what did we just do..?" I said. Really, what we just did compared to going to her house is nothing. Rin's face went blank, staring at the floor. She looked up and smiled.

"Sure."

**AN:**

**So so so so so so so so so sooooooooo sorry for the long update! The truth is, I had typed half of this and just stopped for some reason. But now I have finished it! While hanging out with a good friend of mine in a hotel room with free wifi! But I didn't do this in the last chapter, so thank you for the reviews!**

**Please review!**

**CYA! Stay Beautiful~**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sure."

**Len POV**

After me blurting out that I wanted to go to Rin's house, we both got up and got dressed. It was around over an hour sense final bell rung. I look outside as I walk to get my tie. The blossom trees were bare. Signaling it was almost winter. Which means my birthday is soon. I look over at Rin who was already dressed. She pulled a phone out of her purse and looked through it.

"Ahh- It looks like you can't come over today. Sorry." She said glancing at me occasionally. With a faint blush of red on her cheeks.

"That's fine, but I would enjoy a ride home." I said slipping the belt through my pants. Then sitting on a desk, putting on my shoes. Realizing I was missing my shirt. I looked around, ending at Rin's desk. One problem, Rin was in the way.

"Can you toss me my shirt?" I asked. Rin glanced behind her, then back forward. "You have two legs. Use them." She said with a hint of sarcasm. I ignored her comment. Getting up and walking over to her desk.

I reached behind her, but her hand firmly grabbed my wrist, setting it on her hip. She wrapped her arms around me. "So... What now?" She said, inches from my face.

"Whatever happens, happens." I said setting my other hand on her hip. She closed the gap with a kiss. Not a French-tongue-that-type-of-thing kiss. Just a short, peck on the lips kiss. Passionate kiss. Like she really loved me. We continued the mild kissing, until the door slipped open half way. Rin and I froze. Immediately thinking the worst.

I looked over and see a tall silhouette of a student. It was frozen, just like Rin and I. "No..." The shadow muttered and walked away. Recognizing the voice, I grabbed my shirt and ran after it. "I got it." I said to Rin running out the door.

I ran up to the figure with navy blue hair. It was Kaito. I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"W-What was that?" He said quietly, knowing other teachers are in the building. "You what that was! You know, 'Rin Kagene is on my list.' thing!" I silently yelled. "You said that a week ago! I thought it would take you a month!" He said back. I looked back, seeing Rin leaning in the doorway. A worried look on her face.

"Listen, don't tell anyone. ANYONE." I said in a serious tone. "You know I wouldn't do that." He said lightening up his voice. We said our goodbyes, and went out separate ways. I walked back to Rin, fixing my shirt.

"He said he wouldn't tell anyone." I said seeing Rin's face relax. "Well that's a relief." She said in an exhale. I walked back into the classroom, throwing my tie around my neck.

"Ready? I have to lock up the classroom, so don't forget anything." She said, still standing in the doorway. I glanced around the classroom, making sure no surprises were left for the students tomorrow. Then left the classroom, waiting for Rin.

Rin led me to her car, letting myself in. "Okay, so where do you live?" Rin asked starting the car. I told her the address, hoping she knew the way.

About five minutes into the car ride, the silence was broken by Rin's phone going off. She handed it to me. "It's just a text, can you read it?" She said still focused on driving. It was just a number. It didn't have a name. Only a short message. "'Birthday?'" I said to Rin, seeing she was still focused. She put out her hand, me assuming that she wanted the phone. I handed it to her. Then stared out the window.

"So your birthday is coming up soon?" I said breaking the silence. "Yeah. Never have a big celebration for it. Just me sitting around with a couple friends. Yours?" She asked.

"Soon. I never pay attention to it though. Some friends want to make it big sense I'm turning 18.."

The silenced carried on. Until an instinct took over.

"Turn here." I said abruptly. "If we go straight, we should get to your house soon-" I interrupted her. "Anything to avoid the hospital." I said. "Okay?" She said turning.

Memories flooded back through my mind. Every time someone mentions anything medical, the same memory comes back. Most kids don't like the hospital because they had to go there for a broken arm or something. But the one time I had to go there, three years ago, will haunt me for a long time.

I was snapped out of my deep thought, Rin was trying to get my attention. " We're here!" She she shouted. "Oh yeah, we are." I said grabbing my bag. "Len, wait..." Rin said grabbing onto my shirt sleeve. I turned around to face her.

"Sense you'll be 18, I will come to your party." She said still holding onto my shirt. "But won't people recognize you?!" I shouted. "I have my ways~ Bye Len." She said letting go of my shirt. I got out of her car and went into the house. I went strait to my room. Grabbing my phone to see more text messages. But another was from Miku.

_Nothing is secret anymore~ {ThatLeekLovingGirl}_

I stared at the message for some time. Trying to understand it. What did she mean? Nothing is secret with me. Pretty much everyone in my school knows who I hook up with. But if she knows about Rin and I, I'm dead. I decided to call her. The line only rang once. Then someone answered.

"Hello?" A voice lightly said. "Miku. What do you mean by that text?" I asked her. Hearing a shuffle on the other line. "So you decided to come crawling to me, Kagamine. It means what is says." She said, smarting off. "Can we talk about this?" I asked her, feeling a bit anxious. "Sometime. Got to go. Bye." She said quickly hanging up the phone.

I threw my phone on my side table. Ignoring everything in the world. I oddly felt tired. But my trance was interrupted by a text. It was from my mother. "'Sorry. We are extending the trip until next month. We'll have to miss your birthday. Sorry. Love you.'" I said out loud. My parents never really gave a shit about me. Ever sense she's gone- wait, I'm not supposed to think about that. But I don't listen to myself. Only spending the rest of the night thinking about someone.

Her.

**(...next day...)**

**Rin POV**

I arrive at school, doing my usual rounds. Going to the teachers lounge, then to the classroom. Then a little walk around the school. Talking to some teachers. I walk by the office. Bumping into Miku.

"Oh! Sorry Miku. Didn't see you!" I said setting my hand on her shoulder. "That's okay. An by the way. I was just talking to the principle and he said for me to get you." She said smiling. "Oh really? I'll get on on it then!" I said walking into the office. Miku walked off. To somewhere. Where? I don't know.

I entered the office. Sitting in one of the chairs in front of the principle. "You called?" I asked. "Yes. Some witnesses saw you and a student yesterday after school. You know what I'm referring to?" The principle said. This was my boss. He knew something.

"I went strait home after school yesterday-" I said but got interrupted.

"You and a boy, Len Kagamine."

"What?"

"Doing something that I should fire you for."

"That's impossible."

"We have proof."

My heart dropped. I knew I was going to lose my job. But the silence was broken again.

"But I will not fire you. From when you applied for this job, I saw potential in you. A younger teacher can connect to students easier. Consider this just a warning shot. Fix it now. You must and better not do this with Len Kagamine ever."

I listened to the words carefully. But he must not know about Len and his reputation. But I'll keep quiet. I quickly stood up and bowed. Then exited the office. One thing was on my mind at the moment.

Avoiding Len Kagamine.

**Len POV**

The bell for lunch rung. Everyone left. Including Rin. She's been quiet. Not even talking to me. Or even making eye contact. I ignore it. Heading to lunch. Oddly enough, I was alone. But a voice out of no where called out to me.

"Len. Why so down?" It said. The voice wasn't Rin's. But it was a girl. I turn around and see one of my best girls.

IA.

IA and I used to be best friends. She was actually my first. There's a bit of story behind it. Just can't think of it at the moment. But, she is one of the girls I can tell anything to. But in the end, people only describe us as fuck buddies. Really, sometimes all she wants to do is please me.

"Girl problems..." I sighed. IA only laughed. "You? Girl problems?" She said. She walked up beside me. "Advice for me?" I asked. She stared straight ahead. Then looked back at me. "Give it time." She said patting my back. I only sighed.

"I got to go get Lapis. Be at lunch soon." IA said turning off from the main hallway.

Aoki Lapis.

Like a little sister to me. Again, we go way back. But further than IA. She was very close to my family. Knew everything about us. But it all stopped one day. Like a 'forbidden fruit', I would never touch her. She was very smart. Three years younger than me. She was in a boarding school, but then got transferred over to public schools.

I continued the way to lunch until another girl stopped me. What an eventful day. "Len!" She said running up behind me. Her hair was hot pink with 'drills' on the side of her head.

Teto Kasane.

Ever since I hooked up with her, she's had an obsessive crush with me. But, not obsessive like Tei. Not even close. Lets not think about Tei.

I sighed and turned around. "Yes?" I said. "You have girl problems?" She asked confused. "You can say that..." I said looking past her. Wasn't something, the Len Kagamine school player would say. But it happens all the time.

"Well, you need to just go to her. Tell her what you need to." She said using hand gestures. But this was basically what IA said. "Thanks." I said but then continued walking to lunch. Teto stomped right past me muttering something. I just ignored it.

I arrived at the cafeteria. Girls looked at me strange because usually I never show up to lunch. Just sometimes dragged away by a girl. I sit at the table that IA is sitting at. Lapis is next to her. Being quiet. Keeping to herself. Soon after, Kaito shows up and sits next to me.

"Nice of you to show up." Lapis said quietly. Her nose in a book. "Get your nose out of that book. I know your smart and all. But really. Eat." I said flicking the cover of the book. "Says the one with no lunch." She said back, unphased by my comment. "You act too much like her." I said burying my face into my hands.

She immediately shut her book and put it to the side. Eating her lunch. "I didn't say to stop." I said peeping through my fingers. Lapis ignored me. While IA looked at me worried.

I only went into deep thought again. While IA tried to get my attention. "Len! Snap out of it!" IA shouted. But not loud enough to break the noise of the loud cafe.

I shook my head. My face obviously showing me thinking about something. "Len-" Lapis said quietly, almost in a whisper. "What Lapis?" I almost shouted, irritated. "It's been three years sense-" She begun.

I shot up from the table, teeth gritting. "Don't ever mention that again." I growled. I walked out of the cafe. IA followed and told Lapis, "I'll see what's wrong."

I walked through the school. Looking for a place to think. I was ignoring the calls from IA. She grabbed my arm and dragged me into an abandoned closet.

"What the hell is going on?! You keep spacing out!" She shouted. "You know exactly what is. Remember? Three years ago? Hospital?!" I shouted back. "What made you remember?" She said with her voice lowered.

"Just give me time to think..." I said walking out of the small room. Leaving IA.

I went to the rooftop. Just sitting on the edge. Thinking of that memory again. Saying the same thing over again.

"I wish you were here..."

**AN:**

**I know. This chapter was a bit confusing. It has to do with Len's past and how he became a player. A TON of character intro's. So on. So on. You can say this is going to be a drama filled story. And some angst. But a huge thank you to my good friend;**

**beckettlovescastlealways**

**for listening to my pointless crap and giving me an EXCELLENT plot line. The story is now lengthened. Oh yeah-**

**Starting on September 4th, updates will get slower. I start school. FRESHMAN! YEAH. But, thank you for reading! I hope the story will make sense here soon!**

**Question of the day!-**

**Len keeps mentioning a girl. Who do you think she is? A cousin? Old friend? Girlfriend? Please review!**

**CYA! Stay Beautiful~**


	5. Chapter 5

"I wish you were here."

**Len POV**

I sat on the roof top for the rest of lunch. Waiting for the bell to ring. While waiting, all I did was stare over the side. Like waiting for something.

On the way back to class, I ran into Lapis. A ways behind her was IA. Lapis walked strait up to me. "Sorry about lunch. I know your-" she apologized. "It happened. Okay? You don't need to mention it again." I said walking past her. She ran up next to me.

"So your birthday is soon. What are you going to do?" Lapis asked changing subject. IA walked with us when we got to her. "You have to make it special. It's your 18th!" IA said punching my shoulder. I only flinched a little. Thinking about Rin's promise.

"Sense you'll be 18, I will come to your party."

Rin was being extra quiet. Taking abnormal routes to avoid me. I know, a teacher is far worse than a student. Consequences horrid. But at least talk to me. We don't even talk in the classroom anymore. Not even eye contact.

"OWW-" I yelled when IA slapped me on the back. "Oi Len. Your thinking to much. Really, what are you doing for your birthday?" IA asked. "I guess a free for all then." I said. Not knowing really what to do.

"I'll let the others know. Bye." IA said dragging away Lapis. I continued walking to class. Still thinking about the party. I wanted it to be small.

But not as big as it was going to be.

**Rin POV**

The school day ran by pretty fast. I see that Len has kinda dropped me. A little sensation has been playing in my stomach every time I see Len with another girl. I can't have that kind of relationship though. But who told the principal?

I sat at my desk, waiting for all the students to clear out. But one stayed, Miku.

"Miku, is there a question you need to ask?" I said walking up to her. "No. No. Nothing at all." She said looking down at her feet. A slight hint of sarcasm was in her voice. "What is it you need then?"

"What I need is for you to stay away from Len." She said in a dark voice. I blinked a couple time to make sure that this was Miku. The one who rivaled Len. The one who hated his guts. His enemy.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Don't act innocent. I saw you two a couple days ago." She said using hand gestures. "Wait, so you told the principal about us?" I asked forgetting about everything else.

"What did I tell you. Stay away from Len." She said avoiding eye contact. "Hold on. You hate Len. You never gave a shit about him you stood up for-" Miku covered my mouth.

"You've been acting strange lately Rin. Maybe you getting screwed by Len, maybe your- never mind." Miku said trailing off. I moved her hand. "T-that's impossible- he's just a student." I said trying to back me up.

"Oh it's very possible. Just because he's a student doesn't make him any different. He's still human. The same as you and me." Miku growled.

I really don't know why I was sticking up for myself. Len WAS just a student. But feelings for him, I couldn't tell you.

"I know he's my student. And my relationships are none of your business. So back off." I growled back.

What am I doing?

"Telling me to back off? Why don't you." Miku stepped closer to me.

I smirked. "Your just jealous."

I need to stop.

"That's funny. I've known Len longer than you."

"Yet he hasn't fucked you?"

Miku went silent. Her face was dark. Hands in fists. Trembling. Then shoved me up against the wall. Pinning my shoulders.

"You don't even know! I've tried. I have tried to get him to see me. And he won't see me until I speak up about him. Listen, Kagene, you get in my way at Len's birthday, I'll ruin your life." Miku said real close to my face.

"You can't do that." I said laughing.

"I know I can. Because what's a little thing that grows here?" Miku said circling my stomach.

Miku grabbed her bag and left. I didn't know what had just happened. I simulated the same circle that Miku had pointed out earlier. Mumbling what she had said. Then it dawned on me. Maybe, or actually, was I?

If I was, how'd I tell Len?

**Len POV**

**_(Time skip to birthday)_**

As class finished, many people asked me or told me that they were going to the party. An overwhelming amount of people.

I got up, doing my normal routine and leaving. But something held me back. I look behind me. Rin was holding on to my shirt. I could finally talk to her.

"Not to get in your way or anything... But I can still come to your party tonight..." Rin said quietly. Awkward tension lingered.

"If you want... That's fine with me." I said at equal volume. Rin nodded and returned to her work. I found no need to stay around. Rin was acting to strange. Really strange-

**(. . .)**

I sat in the corner. The whole entire time this party was going. IA thinks it'll be a success. But there's to many people here. WAY to many people. I was watching the door, waiting for Rin to show up. Only thing that stuck out at me was that Miku showed up. She keeps staring at me. Creepy...

"Excuse me. But are you Len?" A voice said while tapping my shoulder. "Yea-" I said turning but only to get speechless.

A girl dressed in our uniform, hair up, innocent looking, and shy. It was Rin.

"Y-you look different..." I said avoiding my gaze. "D-don't say that." Rin said blushing, holding her skirt down.

I looked at her again. The uniform she had was a bit small- or should I say, short for her liking. I grabbed her wrist and led her to my room. Trying to remain un-noticed. I pulled a t-shirt and a pair of sweats out of my dresser and handed them to Rin.

"W-what?" She said looking at the clothes. "You seem to have a problem with your outfit. So here." I said motioning Rin to take the clothes. But the door cracked open. It was Miku.

"Do you know how to knock-" I said but got pushed out of the way. She was walking towards Rin.

"What did I tell you Rin?" Miku said in a flat tone.

"You can't run my life Miku."

I was confused.

"But I can ruin it."

"Hey! What's going on-" I said jumping in the middle of them. But then got shoved out of the way.

"You wouldn't."

I obviously didn't know something.

"Are you going to tell him? Because if you don't, then I will."

"It's not any of your business."

Tell me what?

"I think I have him wondering plenty. Have fun you two~" Miku said walking off. That is true I was wondering.

"What was that?" I asked. Rin only stayed silent for a minute.

"The school knows what we did." Rin said in a flat tone.

"Huh?"

"You heard me." She said.

"Is that why your acting so different?"

"Not exactly..." Rin said trailing off.

"Please tell me." I said resting my head on her shoulder.

I only felt Rin shutter. Then begin to mutter something.

"Your not ready for what I'm about to tell you.."

**AN:**

**OH MY GOD.**

**I am so sorry for the SUpER late update! High school is kicking my ass! Plus I have homecoming this week!**

**Ugh-**

**Save me!**

**CYA!**

**Stay Beautiful~**


	6. Chapter 6

"Your not ready for what I'm about to tell you.."

**Len POV**

What does she mean by that comment? I AM an adult now. Maybe not in all subjects. I am a strait 'A' student in school. Even Rin was surprised that I was. Despite my image, I am pretty smart. Lapis helped me through a lot of it. But now I can pretty much do it myself now.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" I asked just a bit annoyed. "That you are not ready for the subject that I'm thinking of." Rin said crossing her arms.

"I pass in school. I pretty much know everything about life right now." I should shut up now.

"No you don't." Rin laughed. Now I'm pissed.

"Care to explain?" This won't end well.

"Your papers are perfect. No doubt you will get into a good collage. But your not even out of high school." Rin began to look away.

"Why are you being so secretive?!" I blurted out. Raising my voice.

"Why do you care?!" Rin yelled back.

Why did I care? She is my first teacher. But many people would never see the difference. Just something inside me says, 'Be there for her.'

"It's probably because I'm your first teacher. Is that correct?" Rin's loud voice interrupted my thought.

"That means nothing at all." I said in a normal voice. I felt like I was going to explode.

"How about how I didn't resist. An easy girl to fuck?" Rin's voice was still loud.

"No-" I said just a bit louder.

"Or your stupid fear about the hospital?!" Rin attempted to leave. But my hand flew up. Grabbing her wrist tightly. Glaring through her.

"You don't ever mention that hospital. You have no idea. You have no right to bring that up. Don't you ever mention my past again." I said almost growling. Rin was frozen. She never really saw that side of me. I never have showed that negative side of me.

"I didn't know what happened... You never told me..." Her face looked down at her feet. I let go of her arm, facing away from her.

"I will tell you soon. But not quite yet. That's if you decide to stay." I sighed. L I glance at Rin, she was rubbing her wrist. I guess I gripped it too hard.

"I tell you then. But you'll want to leave me." Rin sighed facing away from me. We had our backs turned to each other. Like we wanted to leave each other.

"Tell me then."

"There are rumors about us." Rin said in a flat voice.

"What?" I whispered more than anything.

"There's only rumors. But that's it." Rin said finally looking at me. Her eyes wide.

"That's not the only thing though." I said turning around.

"But it is..." She muttered.

"I'm only trying to-" I got interrupted.

"Why do you care? Why am I so important to you...?" Rin's voice started to crack.

"Contrary to popular belief, I do care." I said putting my hands on her shoulders. Feeling her tremble.

"I really need to go..." Rin said slipping out of my hands. She walks out of my room. I only follow her.

"Rin... Wait..." I said following her outside. She only got in her car. I held the door.

"I said I need to leave..." Rin's voice was only a whisper now.

"You need to promise me this, that you will tell me soon-" I again got interrupted.

"Len, what you don't get is that these rumors can end my career. What school wants to hire a teacher who hooked up with a student? No school wants that..." Rin's voice was now flat.

Rin pulled the door closed and left. I had no idea what really happened. But rumors- wait... I know who could have told everyone.

The only person who saw us that day.

**AN:**

**Hey! So I have the rest of this BOOK planned. I really don't remember how, but it turned to 7... Hah, the conversations I have with my friend. It's shoulder update, but it's an update!**

**CYA!**

**Stay Beautiful~**


End file.
